fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Paper Mario: Folded Fortune
Paper Mario 6, or Paper Mario: Folded Fortune is the new and upcoming Paper Mario game for the Nintendo Switch. For the first time in Paper Mario, his hammer is no longer a primary attack. Instead, Mario can fold himself into different weapons with either a button press or motion controls, the first Paper Mario game to do so. Story This covers either the main areas of the story or the cutscenes in the story. You can fill in the blanks pretty easily. Intro The game opens on a sunny field, with Toads smiling and playing. A couple Toads are playing soccer and kick the ball into a bush. A Blue Toad walks over to get it and sees something behind the bush. He pulls it out and is revealed to be another Toad folded in half! The Folded Toad unfolds and begins thanking the Blue Toad, before saying that everyone's in danger, especially the Paper Mario Bros. He then goes on to explain that a mysterious someone snuck up behind him and folded him in half. The Blue Toad sees someone that the camera doesn't, scaring him. He yells before 4 Toads are discovered folded. The Blue Toad trips and then also gets folded. The now named Prophecy Toad then runs away, trying to warn everyone. He stops, the whole town has been folded in half! Prophecy Toad hops on a paper boat and speeds away, determined to warn the Paper Mario Bros. Meanwhile, back home... Paper Mario is shown battling a Goomba, who then attacks him. Mario blocks his attack before rearing up to smash him with the hammer, but stops. He notices a Toad running towards him. He bowls him and the Goomba over, hurting Mario and defeating the Goomba. Mario jumps up and helps the Toad up. The Prophecy Toad introduces himself and says that everyone he knows is in mortal danger. Mario looks confused, but the Prophecy Toad shows Mario a piece of paper: "When the purple fog starts growing, the sun starts to hide, danger abounds. A mysterious figure lurks in the shadows, shrinking his foes with a mighty fold. Toads will be in danger, and red capped men are the heroes. The red cap's friends are facing certain doom. And the game is nearly over" '' Paper Mario spins around and falls flat on his face. Prophecy Toad then screams, he runs behind Mario and wakes him up. Mario gets up and sees three Goombas in his way. Mario gets in a battle stance before entering the first battle of the game. Your First Battle Paper Mario runs into the battle arena, Prophecy Toad following behind, shaking. Mario uses his hammer on a Goomba, but it breaks in half. Mario drops the hammer on the ground and shakes his head, in a flash of white light, the hammer reseals itself and grows eyes. The hammer blinks before seeing Mario and saying hi. The hammer says his name is Remmah, a spirit that was trapped inside Mario's hammer. Remmah says that he's in a spot of bother, but says that his jumps might help defeat the Goombas. Mario easily defeats them and welcomes Remmah onto their team. At that moment, a mysterious wind sweeps over the area and the crew are drenched in purple fog. Mario's silhouette is shown being knocked by something, and he falls over. When Paper Mario awakens, he sees Remmah folded and unfolds him. He says that the folding was quite unnecessary to Mario. The latter, however, has been distracted by something else. The Prophecy Toad has been folded. Mario and Remmah unfold the Toad, and he turns his back on them. Mario jumps in confusion before Prophecy Toad drops a scrap of paper on the floor. Mario picks it up and sees two words: ''"When the...". ''Mario pockets the piece of scrap and sees no more pieces of the prophecy. Remmah says that he can locate the other pieces if they give him time. Mario gives it to him. Remmah says that while he deciphers it they should train up in the Fold Dojo, at the Folded Shrine. Now their adventure really begins. '''Chapter 1: The Purple Fog' Paper Mario and co. arrive at Folded Shrine, which, as Remmah guessed, would be folded in half. Mario spies Paper Luigi and Paper Peach talking with a toad. Mario walks over and jumps up, scaring Luigi and Peach. They say hello to Mario and his new friends. Remmah introduces himself and asks for the Fold Dojo, but the floor beneath Mario's feet open a crack. A Toad asks if they want to train, they'll need coins. Remmah refuses and says that he's the same Toad that was next to the Fling-A-Thing, selling Things. The Toad gets scared and lets them in. He disappears and says to train on dummy Goombas. Mario learns to fold himself as attacks and leaves with Remmah. He then says that he's located the first part of the prophecy, lying at Purple Piranha Swamp. Mario, Remmah start to leave, but Remmah decides to take Prophecy Toad with them, as they can't afford to lose him. Mario nods and they leave for Purple Piranha Swamp. Mario, Remmah and Prophecy Toad enter Purple Piranha Swamp to find the Prophecy Piece. Remmah spots it lying on the ground and flies towards it. At that moment, an army of Goombas appear and take the Prophecy Piece, trying to bring it to their 'master'. Mario and Remmah chase after him but are stopped when a purple fog appears and they hear a yell. The fog clears and someone has gone missing. Prophecy Toad. Mario picks up the only bit of prophecy left and gets mad. Remmah reminds him that they still have their Prophecy Piece. So finding the Prophecy Piece is priority number one. Mario agrees, reluctantly, to find the Piece first. After trudging through Purple Piranha Swamp, they reach a big an overgrown tree. The Purple Piranha Tree. Remmah can sense the Prophecy Piece up the top of the tree, so they make their way up. On the way, they hear a bit of the prophecy. "The Purple Frog starts growing, the Sun backs away." ''and purple fog does indeed seep through the floor. Mario and Remmah are blinded again. When the fog clears, Remmah is gone. Mario jumps and more purple fog seeps in. Mario makes to run for it, but trips and is caught by the smoke. When Mario awakes, he is on top of the tree, with a Purple Piranha sitting there. A black figure jumps away and Remmah joins Mario. Mario finds a bit of the Prophecy Piece and collects it before anyone can take it. Mario and Remmah celebrate before Kamek flies up to meet them. He drops 5 Super Mushrooms on the Purple Piranha before Remmah flies up to him and slams into him, sending a folded Prophecy Toad next to Mario. The Piranha grows 5x it's size and faces our heroes. Paper Mario jumps, dropping the Prophecy Piece, which the piranha quickly eats. Readying himself, Paper Mario charges forward and enters the battle. Eventually, the Big Purple Piranha is ultimately defeated and it spews out the Prophecy Piece, which Mario gladly collects. The two pieces form together, forming the words: ''"When the purple fog starts growing, the sun..." ''Mario then pockets it. The prophecy Toad then unfolds and rejoices over their success. He grabs the prophecy and reads it, he gives it to Remmah who starts to decipher it. Mario walks back to Folded Shrine. '''Chapter 2: The Sun in Danger' At Folded Shrine, Paper Mario encounters Paper Luigi and Peach looking shocked. Mario runs over and sees the whole of Folded Shrine folded in half. He jumps and runs toward a building, but he can't get through. Remmah then reminds him about folding in battle, he can fold in the HUB. Mario tries a few times but fails. Remmah then flies behind him and folds him in half. Mario jumps up and enters the building. He sees a Toad turning a crank, the Toad spots him and says that he's trying to keep the electricity in the town going. He says that the purple fog blocked out the sun, rendering their solar power useless. Mario spins around and jumps to the Toad, who says thanks for volunteering to clear the fog. Mario leaves and unfolds, looking up at the sky. The sun is indeed blocked out. Mario nods up for Remmah and Prophecy Toad to notice the sun. Prophecy Toad sees the sun (or the lack of) and starts to freak out. Remmah asks Prophecy Toad to calm down, as he has deciphered the next piece of the Prophecy. He says that it's in Sundown Town. A town populated by Suns and Koopas. Mario gets into a battle stance and runs off, Remmah behind him and Prophecy Toad right behind Remmah. Mario and co. enter Sundown Town, and notice that everyone is missing. The purple fog has been in the town, except nothing has been folded. Remmah gets suspicious and sees that a sundial in the middle of town is shut off. Mario looks up and stumbles back. Remmah also looks up and gasps. 6 yellow orbs surround the sun and glide down. One sun laughs and pulls out the Prophecy Piece. Paper Mario jumps up to attack them but is pulled down by Remmah. The suns glide away and the three give chase. On the way, they encounter a waterfall pouring down. Paper Mario grabs Remmah and they start to fly over the waterfall. A purple fog quickly surrounds Remmah and Mario, Remmah throws Mario up in the air and smacks him back to Prophecy Toad. When the fog clears, Remmah is gone. Mario jumps back and looks around to find a way past the waterfall. Paper Mario and Prophecy Toad finally get the spring working. They bounce across the waterfall and land flat on their face. Mario looks up and sees the six Angry Suns boasting and holding the Prophecy Piece. Mario and Prophecy Toad run behind a building until they're gone. They breathe a sigh of relief and continue their journey. Eventually, they find a crumple on the ground. Remmah! Mario unfolds Remmah and celebrates, but an angry sun appears, orange with red stripes. The sun flies upward and turns the sky to night, freeing the moon. The Calm Moon flies down and joins the Angry Sun. At the end of their journey of Chapter 2 they find the Angry Sun and Calm Moon. This time they're surrounded by stars, holding the Prophecy Piece. Mario gets mad and readies himself for battle. Prophecy Toad cowers in fear and Remmah flies next to Mario. Let the battle commence! When the Angry Sun, Calm Moon and Neutral Stars are defeated, Paper Mario and Remmah connect the Prophecy Piece. When they read it, it now says "When the purple fog starts growing, the Sun starts to hide, danger abounds." Mario gives the Prophecy to Remmah to decipher it and they leave for Folded Shrine. Chapter 3: A Mighty Fold Characters Playable Enemies Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Paper Mario Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario (series)